


Feels like Heaven

by poetdameron



Series: omegaverse ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Bucky is sure as hell: being inside Steve is Heaven, he can die a happy man in this very moment and his sould woldn't have to go so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Like a week ago, I wrote all these omegaverse prompts on my tumblr and I thought it was a good idea to have them here. So I hope you all enjoy them! This is the first one :)
> 
> So if you liked the fic, please come and reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/133256683594/steve-loves-buckys-knot-he-loves-feeling-it) on tumblr!

**Feels like Heaven**

He wants to ask if he is ready, but that grin tells him everything he needs to know, so he just takes Steve’s hips in both his hands, flesh and metal, and keeps him steady to now take his erection in one hand and guide it to heaven. If he says that out load, Steve would be a mess of laughs and excitement, which makes everything even more perfect. So Bucky moans loudly once he’s inside his omega, his flesh fingers letting marks on Steve’s side while the blond moans with his eyes close.

“Oh, God. I’m in Heaven, Stevie.”

And yes, he is laughing. He is laughing and trying not to, which makes everything even more perfect and funny, and just them. He can feel the way Bucky opens him with his dick deep balls inside, the way his rim senses too much he can’t really feel it anymore. He’s full. His alpha is filling him good, and allows him to get used to the sensation he loves and for those seconds, almost a minute, he smiles and almost sighs in delite, biting his bottom lip to keep that from coming.

“Move, you jerk.” He invites and Bucky bites his shoulder, kisses following a pat to his jaw and then his perfect mouth.

God, Bucky’s dick is a blessing and so is his knot and Steve can’t wait to feel it at its best: thick and hot, warming him inside and reminding him of the perfection of his mate. And while they are kissing, Bucky finally moves with a slow rhythm before slowly increasing his pleasure and thrusts, Steve is wet enough to welcome him in the most sticky way posible, the sound of their skins touching the other’s and the friction between Bucky’s cock and Steve’s walls, fills the room in the most filthy way, is incredible.

And he needs to stop teasing poor Steve and give him what he really wants and needs, really. But is so damn good, it feels so fucking good to just take it slowly and be inside him, circling there with his cock deep inside and then going out almost completely before entering him in a rough thrust. Bucky stops there and Steve tenses, about to complain when Bucky finally starts really fucking him, hard and fast, in-out-in-out, his teeth searching for his bond mark and his tongue teasing Steve’s salty skin, letting red marks on his neck that will fade away soon but he doesn’t care as long as Steve smells like him and everyone knows who’s his alpha.

“Oh, fuck!”

Hearing Steve during intimacy is the best too. His voice becomes the sweetest moans that beggs to be take care of with every sound and Bucky is just happy to be useful for his baby. His belly starts to warm up more and more with every movement and he knows it’s time, he knows he is coming and he also can feel Steve’s orgasm reaching him trough his rim and walls tightening on him, squeeze him gladly and hot, and Bucky smiles. His knot starts forming, aching between his legs and into Steve, making it more difficult to penetrate and yet more delicious, every thrust is a festin for him and Bucky finally turns his omega around so they can look into each other’s eyes while coming and knotting.

Steve looks at him with big, shining baby blues when his orgasm explodes around his body. The omega tenses, his nails scratching Bucky’s back and making him bleed without actually mean it and the sensation does amazing things to Bucky’s arouser, then he groans his name from deep in his troat, head falling down and getting into the pillow so Bucky can kiss his neck and mark him all over again like the first time, like if there was no time for them after this and the word was coming to an end.

Then, the knots let him in, warm and thick, and Bucky is coming, shooting into Steve’s mouth while kissing, a grin forming on his lips and then they are smiling to the other, kissing every once in awhile with sloppy movements and sweet words, linked to the other for at least half an hour.

“Is it weird that I really like this?” Steve asks when Bucky is sleepy, the alpha just smiles to his skin and kisses his shoulder.  
“Is it weird that I like that your like it?” 

And Steve laughs, hitting him without force on his back, readjusting on the bed so he is facing Bucky and kissing him before finally hugging him and getting ready to sleep a little. Round four needed to start now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
